The Audrey Austin
by WritersBlock007
Summary: Hollywood's good girl gone bad has hit rock bottom. Constant partying and her bad attitude has landed her with a new producer and at the Palmwoods. Will she continue her ways or can a certain someone help her out of trouble?
1. Big Time Mistake

**Big Time Mistake**

A girl jives her hips to the music on the night club. Her long blonde hair falls in curls swishes after every move she makes. Her dress glitters in the club's flashing lights. Grabbing the tie of a guy, she pulls him close as they sway to the beats. She winks over at her friend with another guy. The brunette takes a sexy dip into the guy's hips.

This little blonde lady is Hollywood's classic Miss Good Girl Gone Bad. Audrey Austin, born and raised in California. She got signed at the age of thirteen. In the first year, her songs hit platinum and her name was on every celebrities VIP list. She soon met her best friend, actress, Marcie Day, at the Academy Awards. Immediately, they were inseparable: parties, on sets of music videos, shopping.

After two years of hitting the top charts, Audrey bottomed out. She and Marcie got caught up into the party scene. Several warnings from the court systems for possession of alcohol and intoxication sent the tabloids going crazy for information. Now at age sixteen, Hollywood's favorite little girl was growing up in the wrong direction too fast. Ignoring protests and threats of her producer, she continued her lifestyle of parties and drinking.

Marcie takes Audrey's hand leading her into the bathroom. The music still pounds through the door loudly. Several people are leaning over the bathroom counter. Marcie smiles wickedly. Audrey leans to see what everyone is doing. A thin line of white powder is being sucked up into the nostrils of several celebrities.

"Is that cocaine?" Audrey asks with wide eyes. "Are you actually gonna do it this time?"

"Hey, Marcie," a brown eyed boy walks over to the girls. His eyes were already glazed over. "Is this your first time?"

"Yeah," Marcie says brushing his arm. "You're going to have to show us how."

He takes her hand and leads her over to the counter. Audrey watches as her best friend snorts cocaine not willing to dive into drugs just yet. Marcie's eyes water a little from the sting of the drug then she throws back her head in laughter.

"C'mon, Audrey," Marcie says inviting over space for her. "It's awesome."

"Nah," Audrey says brushing off the invite. "I'm driving, remember? So I'll do it next time."

"I'll take an extra shot for ya," Marcie laughs leaning over the counter again.

Audrey heads towards the door of the bathroom. "Come find me when you're done." She gives the partiers a deuces sign and sashays to the bar. She orders rum and coke then heads back to the dance floor with the drink in hand. She eyes the crowd for the guy with the tie. She spots him easily entertained by another blonde girl. Audrey rolls her eyes taking a sip of her rum and coke. She quickly tops off her drink and goes back for another.

Audrey takes a sit next to an empty seat but the bartender is quick to hand her a drink. The bartender points down the bar to a guy eyeing Audrey. She analyzes everything about him. With a nice build, dark hair and dark eyes, Audrey gives him a small smile taking a sip of the drink. It tasted fruity, a little mix of strawberry and raspberry. Shortly, Audrey and this guy are out on the floor dancing.

The clock strikes for the girls to head out. Marcie finds Audrey after taking several hits. Audrey is not in any better shape. Laughing and stumbling while dancing. The girls head out the front doors not waiting to pose for the paparazzi to snap their pictures. Audrey falls into the front seat of her Mercedes while Marcie climbs into the passengers. She fumbles with the keys trying to get them in the ignition.

"I swear they used to fit," Audrey laughs.

"Ahhh…" Marcie says leaning back. "I can drive!"

"You're high," Audrey laughs while pointing at Marcie. "No way."

"You're drunk," Marcie says climbing over Audrey and pushing her into the passenger's seat. Both of the girls laugh as they take off. Marcie messes with radio turning up their favorite club station. One of Audrey's song blasts their eardrums. They sing along slurring most of the words.

"_See the sunlight, we ain't stopping. Keep on dancing till the world ends. If you feel it let it happen. Keep on dancing till the world ends!" _

Red and blue lights flash in the rearview mirror. Marcie curses as Audrey throws her face into hands mumbling about how her producer is going to kill her. Marcie; however, is not slowing down.

"What are you doing?" Audrey asks.

"I think we can outrun them," Marcie explains and pushes down even harder on the accelerator putting the speed up to over one hundred on the interstate.

"Marcie, slow down," Audrey whines grabbing the door handle. "You're going to hit something."

"No," Marcie says gritting her teeth. "We can do this. We have a Mercedes."

"Knock it off," Audrey cries. "You're gonna kill us."

"Shut up, Audrey!" Marcie screams while swerving.

Tears of fear stream down Audrey's face as Marcie swerves in between cars missing them by mere inches. Audrey screams seeing the danger that Marcie is ignoring. In front of them is a concrete median. The car veers left hitting the concrete median. Audrey tries to hold the dash in front of her but is smashed with the airbag.

The car flips over the median as cars around them swerve to miss the rolling Mercedes. Both girls are propelled out of the car exposed on the highway. The car continues to roll off the interstate into a ditch. Marcie lay near the ditch while Audrey lies twisted by the median. Laying still on the concrete, Audrey sobs out of fear.

"Marcie!" Audrey cries. "Marcie!"

Headlights shine on the tangled mess that was Audrey. She continues to sob as a man outlined in the lights approaches her. He is on the phone calling the ambulance.

"She is hurt pretty bad," he says. "The car rolled over into the ditch. I think she has a friend. What do I do? Okay… Yeah… Help is on the way."

"It hurts," Audrey sobs. "Help me!"

"Help is on the way," he says patting her back, trying to comfort her. "What's your name?"

Audrey sobs a little more before answering him. "Audrey."

"Audrey Austin?"

"Yeah," Audrey continues crying out finally looking at the man. He was an older gentleman with a kind look in his eye. "Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," he says.

"Where's Marcie?" Audrey begins to sob harder. "I didn't mean to! She wouldn't stop. I told her to slow down! It hurts. Help me! I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to."

"I know," he says gently, trying to calm her. "It's okay. Help is coming."

Red and blue lights flash and the siren screams over the sobs of Audrey. Unable to calm down, the paramedics gave her a shot with sedative. Shortly after, Audrey's sobs began to slow as the paramedics lifted her onto the stretcher into the ambulance. The ambulance doors slam leaving the gentleman praying for her safety and her future.

The lights flash red and blue into the night.


	2. Big Time Fight

**Big Time Fight**

News of the car accident spread all over Hollywood. The only car involved was the dark blue Mercedes belonging to Audrey. Scenes of the accident were in every tabloid. One lucky photographer snapped the stretcher lifting Audrey into the ambulance. Information leaked out that turned into rumors being spread all over the internet. Suspicions rose as to who was driving at the time. Audrey was immediately labeled as the perpetrator causing the accident in the public eye.

Audrey refused to speak with any reporters about the accident. In fact, she refused to speak with anyone about the accident with the exception of the court system to release her innocence. The courts charged her with intoxication. She was given a fine but otherwise left unscathed by the system.

Now, she sat in Marcie's room at Hollywood's nicest rehabilitation center. Marcie whined for help as she was bedridden with a broken leg. She was brought bed in breakfast every single day. Today was yogurt, fruit, and milk.

"I can't wait to get out of here," Marcie whines.

Audrey sat leaning her head back on the seat. She had been in the hospital with a concussion for two weeks. The wreck had left a huge gash in her forehead which had ugly black stitches. She covered her forehead or a hat all the time but the paparazzi still had a field day. She felt a little bit like Harry Potter since the doctors told her she was going to have a scar. Unlike Harry, the scar was caused by her best friend.

"Do you ever feel guilty about the accident?" Audrey asked Marcie. The two friends had a silent code of not speaking about the accident. Audrey broke that code.

"Why?" Marcie asked glaring at her friend. "You know I got the bad end of this."

"I mean," Audrey sighed. "Someone else could have been hurt besides us. Doesn't that make you feel bad? Even a little bit?"

"But no one did," Marcie spat. "Can we not talk about this?"

"We haven't talked about it at all," Audrey said leaning in towards Marcie. Marcie refused to make anymore eye contact. She stared out the window, the attending nurse, and the blank walls. Anything but look at Audrey.

"Why are you always doing this?" Marcie said accusingly taking a vicious bite of watermelon.

"Doing what?"

"Trying to make me feel guilty about stuff," Marcie explained through chewing her fruit.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty," Audrey said furrowing her eyebrows. "I just want to talk about this. What's going on?"

"You're blaming me for the accident. I can tell," Marcie accused glaring at Audrey. "It's not my fault."

"Then whose fault is it?" Audrey asked loudly beginning to pace the room staring down her friend.

"It was no one's fault," Marcie said coyly, just as her lawyer taught her. "It was an accident."

"Are you kidding me?" Audrey nearly laughed as she walked over to Marcie's bed. "You snorted coke and then led a high speed chase down the interstate! That's not your fault?"

"It's not my fault that we crashed!" Marcie yelled back.

"Of course not," Audrey laughed. "It's never your fault! Poor Marcie the Martyr."

"Like you're an angel!" Marcie yelled and grabbed Audrey's arm pulling her down to Marcie's level. "You were drunk! If you hadn't been yelling at me we wouldn't even be here."

"I'm not hearing this," Audrey said ripping her arm out of Marcie's grip getting scratched in the process.

Marcie then spoke softly as Audrey was leaving. She was barely audible. "If you had been driving we probably would have died."

Nurses had been standing by the door waiting for the fight to end having already called security. Marcie's nurse gasped and covered her mouth. Audrey stood in the doorway seething in anger. She whips around faster than a tornado and made her way over to Marcie's bed. Audrey slapped Marcie across the face so hard it should have given Marcie whiplash. She stared at Audrey with her mouth wide open.

"Don't ever speak to me again," Audrey spat like venom.

"I speak-"

Marcie began to say but Audrey slapped her once more. A rather large man separated the screaming girls. He lifted Audrey up and took her out of the room. She screamed all sorts of profanities at her so called best friend while being carried her out of the rehabilitation center to the sidewalk.

"Get on out of here," the man gruffed then turned back into the center.

Audrey walked in circles trying to calm down. She wanted to punch a wall or to scream as high as the heavens. She stomped over to where her agent waited for her. She slammed the door getting into her agent's black sable finding comfort in the cool leather seats.

"Not go very well?" Samantha asked her. Samantha was a tall blonde woman with a confidence to get Audrey any gig she wanted.

"Not really," Audrey sigh angrily staring out the window at the passing LA buildings. "I won't be going back again."

"Darn," Samantha said hitting the steering wheel. "I was really hoping that would cheer you up. We need to talk."

"This sounds good," Audrey said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Well, your producers have broken your contract," Samantha said softly and gently as she could possibly make this news.

"What?" Audrey stared at Samantha wide eyed unbelievably. "They did not."

"Yes," Samantha said nodding but keeping her eyes on the road. "Yes they did but there's a little bit of good news."

"How can there possibly be good news?" Audrey asked rubbing her temples feeling a headache coming on.

"You have a new producer already," Samantha said a little bit too brightly.

"Really?" Audrey asked. "With who?"

"Just keep an open mind," Samantha said with a tinge of warning in her voice.

"With who?"

"And they're really not as bad as you think."

"With who?"

"Don't you scream or I'm dropping you off at the curb."

"Who is it?"

"Rocque Records."

"Please just shoot me."


	3. Big Time Change

**Big Time Change**

Audrey stood in front of Rocque Records seething in anger. This is the very last place she ever wanted to end up. Her producer practically sold her to another producer. They broke their contract for it and happily paid for every cent of it. 'Too much trouble for what she's worth,' is what they said. Audrey walked through the halls checking out all the records and pictures of boy band after boy band. They probably thought that taking her in might boost their record sales. She couldn't deny that she hit platinum on every CD she's ever made. Walking into the recording lobby she was greeted by a friendly looking African American woman.

"I'm Kelly," she says coming right up and shaking Audrey's hand. "Gustavo's assistant."

"Nice to meet you," Audrey says. "When do I meet Gustavo?"

As if on cue, a very large man in a jumpsuit walks out of the recording studio. He looks Audrey up and down. With her hip popped, she's ready to dish back whatever he gives her.

"This is Gustavo, your new producer," Kelly says to Audrey and her agent smiling.

"I've been working on a new song for you," Gustavo says handing Audrey the music sheets without a single smile. "We're gonna start now."

"Fine with me," Audrey says eyeing the sheets. "But I've got some music ideas myself."

In the recording studio is where the havoc began. After her agent left, everyone's real sides came out of hiding. Audrey was changing the lyrics because she thought it sounded better. She sat on the stool smirking at Gustavo through the window. He was on the other side throwing things out of anger while Kelly was ducking here and there.

"Let's try this one more time," Gustavo yells. "The way I wrote it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Audrey said. She began tapping her foot to the beat and holding up the head phones one in her ear and the other hanging on her neck. _"I'm Miss Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous. I'm Miss oh my God that Audrey's shameless. I'm Miss Extra! Extra! This just in. I'm Miss she's too big, now she's too thin. You want a piece of me. I've Miss American dream since I was a little girl. I'm Miss you want a piece of me? Tryin' and pissin' me off. Well, get in line with paparazzi who's flippin' me off. Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc and settlin' in court. Now, are you sure you want a piece of me?"_

Audrey smiles at Gustavo as he looks like he's about to go all out Hulk on her and bust through the glass to choke her. Kelly hides her face behind her clipboard. Gustavo starts yelling once again but it's completely silent on Audrey's side. Audrey can't help but let out laughter. Gustavo motions for her to come out. When she does they stare each other down.

"I think we may have a little bit of artistic difference," Audrey says smirking. Kelly jumps in between Gustavo and Audrey to protect her from being pummeled.

"Gustavo!" Kelly yells to quiet down his insistent yells of 'You will sing my song!' 'My version is better!' and 'I'm going to make you do what I want you to do!'.

"I think we are done today," Gustavo says through gritted teeth. Audrey walks back down the hallway of boy bands.

"He'll be broken in no time," Audrey whispers to herself.

She waits only a few minutes for the car to pick her up and take her to her new home. Audrey pulls on her hair out of habit staring out the window watching the buildings pass by. When the car pulls up to the Palmwoods and she heaves a sigh. Getting out of the car, she just stood in front of the building. Walking into the Palmwoods would be having to admit that she lived there. This is the same place that she and Marcie used to joke about. This is the place for wannabes not for the already famous.

"Are you lost?"

Audrey turned her head to find a boy with whitest smile she had ever seen and a crew cut. She could tell he had a huge ego just by the way his eyes scanned her.

"Can show you around?" he says giving Audrey a smile and a wink. "I'm Jett."

"I'm not lost," she says and begins to walk into the Palmwoods hoping to get rid of this Jett but her plan failed when he followed her in. She walked up to the front desk asking for a key for her new room. The manager hands her the keys with the jitters. "Thank you, Mr…"

"B-Bitters," he said. "We hope your stay here is welcoming. If you need anything just let the front desk know about it."

"Thank you," she says smiling to him.

She glances around the lobby feeling a little bit lost. People stared at her recognizing that she was already famous. She was Audrey Austin, singing sensation and platinum artist. This is foreign ground. She held her high as she strolled casually through the lobby with Jett trailing right behind her. He was talking incessantly about himself. She jumped in the elevator hoping to get rid of him. In the elevator, he talked even more. He talked about his hair, his smile, his job, his dreams. Jett, Jett, Jett.

"Do you even know my name?" Audrey said snapping.

"Of course," Jett said shrugging. "Audrey Austin."

"You didn't even ask for it," Audrey pointed out staring down a very confused Jett. "You just talk about yourself all the time. Knock it off or leave me alone."

"Well," Jett said picking up his pride off the floor. He stomped out of the elevator while Audrey just rolled her eyes. Another boy with shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes walks into the elevator. Upon seeing Audrey, he smiles a perfectly straight and shiny smile.

"Hello there," he says in an almost unusually low voice. He leans coolly on the wall still smiling at her. "You must be new here. Do you need any help moving?"

"All of my things are already moved in," she smiles politely back getting off on the third floor. "Thanks for the offer."

"I'm James Diamond," he said smiling he held the elevator door for as Audrey. "If you happen to need help just knock on 2J."

"I'll let you know," she said smiling back.

"I didn't catch your name," James said as the doors began to ding against his arm. Audrey debated on telling him her own name. The doors begin to close although James would like to hold them open forever. "Your name?"

Audrey just smiled and waved at his pretty face.


	4. Big Time Run

**Big Time Run**

Audrey steps into her apartment and breathes a sigh of relief. She stares around the large apartment taking in her new environment. Tall, white walls. Large open windows with some welcoming sunshine pouring in. The kitchen was off to the left and stairs led up to the bedrooms. Audrey made a maze through all the boxes up to her bedroom.

Her bedroom was small and quaint. Boxes were piled high all over the floor. All of her clothes fell into heaps on her bed, some hung up, and still some in her hamper. Her art lay among the mess. Her coffee table sat right in the middle of her mess. She searched through her boxes to find her ancient black stereo. She placed the stereo on the window seat and blasted California's most popular music station. She began to put away all her clothes in drawers and closet.

She sang along with the radio and danced when her songs came on. To her relief, it didn't take long for the clothes to be put away but she still had many more boxes. Breaking open a box, she found one that had tons of pictures in it. She pulled one apart from the rest. It was the picture of her family in a plain silver frame.

Her mother stood behind Audrey smiling just slightly. She had long blonde hair that lay perfectly. How Audrey wished that her hair lay in perfection like her mother's. She had the most dazzling blue eyes and perfectly plump lips. Her mother was a world famous supermodel. Her father stood boxlike next to his wife. He was a tall man with dark hair and scruff. His dark eyes can cut through glass. He made the perfect businessman. There stood a little Audrey in the middle. Her green eyes sparkled with curiosity.

Audrey held the picture remembering the day of. Her parents had been fighting all day long. They fought about finances, they fought about Audrey, they fought about the man that sent flowers to Audrey's mother. The entire day, Audrey played pretend in her room. She danced to the music pretending she was dancing in front of millions of people. It was always her dream to be famous. Now, here holding the picture frame in hand she imagined that her mother was downstairs baking some goods. Her father would be in his favorite chair reading some business book to improve his skills. Audrey knew quite well that wasn't the case. Her parents divorced shortly after this picture was taken. Something about her mother and a lover.

"I am never going to fall in love," Audrey whispered to herself as she placed the picture directly in the middle of her dresser. Like the picture was a reminder to herself. She had made a promise to herself to never have that kind of heartache. She loved her parents dearly but loving a man just wasn't for her, she decided.

A knock interrupted her thoughts. There stood Audrey's aunt in the doorway as beautiful as ever. She was a picture of her sister, Audrey's mother. Audrey gave her aunt a small smile.

"Wanna do a pizza and movie night?" she asked Audrey coming into the room and making Audrey's messy bed.

"I don't know, Aunt Carrey," Audrey said. "I think I might go out tonight with some friends."

"I'm not going to tell you not to go to the clubs but the paparazzi is going to be there," Carrey said tightening the bed covers and taking out the wrinkles.

"Whatever," Audrey mumbled rolling her eyes. "I just want to have a little fun. I haven't gone out in a while."

"You're only sixteen," Carrey said. "You should be at the pool or on a regular date. Not at the clubs getting drunk."

"I don't always get drunk," Audrey said throwing on a ratty t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "I just have a drink or two."

"You shouldn't be having any drinks," Carrey said flustered. Audrey rolled her eyes throwing her hair up in a messy bun and grabbing her iPod. "You're a little girl."

"You're not my mother," Audrey spat at her aunt. "So stop telling me what to do."

Audrey ignored Aunt Carrey's insistent speaking of trying to get her to stay home. Audrey heads out the door and down the elevator. She ignored the stares she got. She was in her ratty clothes and she was going to exercise. She stuck her ear buds in and turned Lady Gaga up as loud as she could take it. She took off running in one direction. Her feet flew across the cement and the sun warmed her skin. She ran over the unfamiliar territory. She would turn left here then turn right there. Looking up the streets sings she didn't recognize the names of the passing streets.

"_Maybe I should turn around,_" she thought to herself and turned directions. After running a few blocks she still didn't recognize anything. She stopped at corner trying to figure out how to get back to the Palmwoods. Realizing that she was without a cell phone and money for a taxi, she was going to have to ask for directions. After using a bench to finish out stretching, she began looking for someone to ask directions from.

"Are you lost, Miss?" a smooth voice came from behind her. She turned around to find a familiar looking man.

"I am a little," Audrey admitted. She hoped that this guy didn't recognize her as being famous. "I'm looking for the Palmwoods?"

"You're a bit of ways away," he said smiling at her. "Go as far east as you can on this street and turn north at thirty-fifth. Then turn east on Holly Boulevard."

"Thanks," she said smiling and waving at him as she ran in that direction.

"Hey, Audrey!" he called she turned back around to find him flashing a camera at her. She scoffed at him thinking about going back to break his camera. "You look good, hottie!"

She just turned back around and began running the direction he said to go. She might even be running in the wrong direction.

"That was a low hit," a guy came up running up. Audrey recognized him as James who asked for her name in the Palmwoods elevator.

"That's the price of being famous," she said continuing to run. James ran along beside her keeping up easily. "Is the Palmwoods this way?"

"Yeah," he said. "I feel like we were interrupted earlier."

"Those elevator doors can be tricky like that," Audrey joked.

"You still haven't told me your name," he said smiling at Audrey's mysteriousness. "I might know it. Give me a clue."

Audrey rolled her eyes but smiling none the less. "You just heard that guy yell it."

"It must have already slipped my mind," he said. Audrey began to run faster but he kept up with her.

"If you can keep up with me, I'll tell you my name and number," she said almost taunting James.

"If I can keep up with you, I'll have your name, number and a date tonight," James said raising the bar a little bit.

"Deal," she said.

She took off in a quick sprint. James kept right up beside her. Both of their legs pumping as fast as they could. James took the lead taking the first left. She caught up to him shortly though because he slowed down to a steady jog.

"What are you doing?" she called back to James.

"I think I'm going to win," James yelled back with confidence.

"How is that?" Audrey asked then she realized she didn't know her way back to the Palmwoods without James. He practically hand her in the palm of his hand. James laughed and caught up with a fuming Audrey.

"Now that we have established that we have a date tonight, we can take our sweet time and get to know each other a little bit," James said smiling at Audrey's scowl. "We can start with your name."

"You haven't won yet," Audrey said spotting Holly Boulevard.

She took off in a sprint towards the street and turned right. The Palmwoods stood welcoming Audrey. She pumped her legs as hard as she could. James was by her side. His eyes stared directly in front of him undistracted by his prize. She grit her teeth and begged for her legs to go faster. James was right at her heels. The doors were almost within reach for her. She reached out to reach the doors before James. Suddenly, he shot forward and busted through the door right before Audrey's eyes. Her face contorted into disbelief as she ran though the doors after James. Audrey and James were doubled over in the Palmwoods lobby trying to slow down their breathing.

"I won," James said between heavy breaths.

"Then I guess…" Audrey said still breathing heavily, "we have a date tonight."

"I need a name to go with your pretty face."

"Audrey Austin."


	5. Big Time Date

**Big Time Date**

"Who's the man?" James said as he victoriously walked through the doors of his apartment fists pumping in the air. The other members of his band sat around the apartment waiting for him to answer his own question. "That's right. I'm the man."

"Why are you the man?" Carlos asked excitedly jumping off the couch.

"Because I have a date with Audrey Austin," James answered checking out his muscles in his black beater.

"No way!"

"You do not!"

"I don't believe you," Kendall said giving him a clap on the back. "I can't wait to see how your date turns out."

"She's the most famous person in Hollywood," Logan said. "You better have something awesome planned."

"She's going with me," James said as he framed his face. "What kind of girl won't have a good time with me?"

Katie popped out from behind the kitchen counter. "She's been out with the most famous guys in Hollywood. Have you ever seen her music videos?"

"Can you imagine the kinds of dates guys have taken her on?" Logan asked James. They all stare up imagining her at carnivals, sporting events, clubs, and airplanes to other countries.

"Oh man," James said worried. "I gotta do something great."

"Yeah," Big Time Rush agreed.

"If I were famous celebrity what would I want to do on a date with a dashing guy like myself?" James asked no one in particular.

"Club?" Carlos suggested.

"Museum, how many guys would take her there?" Logan asked.

"None that want a second date," Kendall joked. "Take her for a picnic. Girls love that kind of stuff."

"She doesn't seem like the picnic type. She's famous, so she'll probably want to be seen," James said as he takes his phone out of his back pocket. "I could take her to that hot new place downtown. I guess we're going to the clubs."

"What?" Kendall asked trying to look at James's phone.

"Audrey just texted me to meet her at Club Nuevo," James explained. "That was easy."

Audrey informed security of James Diamond the newcomer of the club. He would be on the list when he got here so she wouldn't have to come out. Audrey was dressed in a shimmery purple dress that went half way down to her thighs. She swished her hips to the music with her girls. Her girls consisted to Britney, Lindsey, and Heather. They were dancers in almost every music video Audrey did. Everyone hollered for Audrey when her song "Till the World Ends" blasts over the speakers.

Heather smacked Audrey on the shoulder giving her a nod. Audrey rolled her eyes as she got into position. It's so like a professional dancer to perform in a club. As the girls performed their choreography the dance floor thinned out until a few brave guys stayed on the dance floor to dance with them. The guys stepped forward to be a part of each girl's dance. They stepped towards each other in time with the beats.

Audrey stepped into the hands of James. He held pulling Audrey by her hips as she moved back and forth. She slipped from his grip for only a moment to turn around. James pulled her into himself firmly grasping her hips. She smiled to herself as took hold of his jean pockets.

The people begin to file back onto the floor. Soon, a very muscular blonde with a crooked nose from too many fights made his way over the dance floor. Just as Audrey let go of James's pockets the mystery man took hold of her hand and pulled her out of James's grip. He led her away from her date into a VIP room. James pushed his way through the crowd following Audrey. She turned back to see the door shutting on James.

"Hey, baby," he said leading her to a couch. "I'm Chad."

"My name isn't baby," she said sitting down with him. "I kind of have a date on the other side of the VIP door so I think I'm going to go."

"The guy out there?" Chad laughed. Audrey cringed at his laughter. "Come on. He's a nobody."

"His name is James," Audrey said.

"Come on," Chad said keeping his smile up and his grip on her arms firm. "Just one kiss?"

"No!" Audrey cried trying to push off his chest. Her hand bumped something beneath his shirt. Curious she leaned in and pulled his button shirt open exposing a tiny camera and microphone. Stunned by her move Chad let go of her. Audrey gritted her teeth as she nearly slapped him across his face stopping to remember she could be charged with assault.

"Hold that pose," Chad said smiling devilishly. "Can you just do it again and maybe cry this time?"

"Whatever," Audrey said walking over to the door. "You're not worth going to court for."

She didn't look back at Chad as she walked back into the club. Pounding music greeted her as she went to find her girls on the floor. She only finds Heather getting sexy with her boyfriend. She sighs and makes her way over to the bar. Someone catches her wrist and turns her back to the floor. She looks up to find James giving her a small smile. She smiles back at him and pulls him down to her height.

"Can we get out of this club?" she asks James.

"Let's go," he said taking Audrey's hand. He led her through the dancers and drinkers. Paparazzi waited outside the doors and were held back by ropes. Lights flashed from every direction. James stopped to smile and pose for the cameras while Audrey smiled as she pulled James.

"Audrey!" several people called for her. "Audrey! Smile for us!"

"What do you have to say about your accident recovery?"

"Where's Marcie?"

She stopped for a moment to smile and pull James away from the flashing lights. The paparazzi followed them through the parking lot relentlessly. James smile slid off his face trying to get to his car. The paparazzi continued shouting at Audrey to smile and comment about her accident. Now, James was nearly bumping into the paparazzi trying to reach his car. A photographer tripped over his own feet, trying to get in front of everyone, hitting Audrey in her face with his camera.

Audrey gasped from surprise nearly tripping over the photographer himself. Blood splayed into her hands as she covered her face. James pulled her under his arm as she walked leaning over as to not get blood on James or herself.

"Audrey! Look over here!" A thousand flashes came after that and more shouts of 'Over here! Over here!'

"Get out of the way!" James told the paparazzi and began pushing them to reach his car. He unlocked the passenger's side of the car for her. "Get in."

"But the blood," Audrey said not willing to ruin the interior. "Do you have something?"

"Just get in," James said as he pushed her towards the seat.

She climbed in trying to hold the blood in her hands. James ran through the paparazzi to jump in the driver's side. He pulled a towel from the back seat. Audrey tried to hide her face in the towel. It smelled like beach and James's cologne. The lights continued to flash as James pulled out of the parking lot. Finally on the road, James took a slow steady breath and loosened his grip on the steering wheel. Audrey still held the towel to her face.

"How is it?" James asked taking a moment to glance at her. "Are you still bleeding?"

"Yeah," Audrey said.

"I have a friend who can help us out," James said. "He's really good with this kind of stuff."

It wasn't long before they were back at the Palmwoods. James opened the door for her and helped her down. She stumbled down but James caught her. Thinking he would be repulsed by the blood she pushed him away keeping her face in the towel but he kept her caught up.

"Are you dizzy?" he asked her kindly.

"A little," Audrey admitted.

He pulled her close to him, she let him hold her waist to keep her stable. With a short walk of shame through the lobby they were up apartment 2J. Audrey glanced around the apartment. She admitted that this was one of the coolest apartments she has seen with orange furniture and a yellow slide. On the orange couch sat three young men.

"Logan," James said getting his attention. All three guys sat entranced by the scary movie. "Logan!"

"What?" Logan nearly shouted looking back at the perpetrator. His eyes went huge and his mouth dropped when he saw the bloody mess that was Audrey.

"That's Audrey Austin," Logan said completely stunned.

Carlos and Kendall whip around to see this sight. Carlos says, "And she's bleeding."

Kendall stares at James and Audrey, "What did you do to her?"


	6. Big Time Fix

**Big Time Fix**

"Hey! I didn't do anything," James cried. "It was the paparazzi. Can you just fix her?"

"Oh yeah," Logan said jumping off the couch. "Bring her into the bathroom. We'll have you fixed up in no time."

James led her into the small bathroom and sat her down on the toilet. He took the towel from her to inspect her face. He noticed the stitches beneath her messed up bang but she refused to meet James's eyes. He brushed his fingers under her bangs to the stitches but Audrey she retracted from his touch.

"Okay," Logan said coming with a wash cloth. James got out of the way for Logan. "Tilt your head up for me."

James watched Audrey as Logan wipe the blood away from her face. She didn't look like the confident young woman that he saw in music videos and raced for a date with. She looked broken and fragile. She messed with the hem of dress and looked all around the bathroom.

"How did this happen?" Logan asked Audrey.

"The paparazzi hit her in the face with his camera," James huffed. "Then the rest of them went crazy and kept taking pictures of her."

"It was truly an accident," Audrey said calmly. "It happens. He tripped and accidentally hit me with the camera but next time I'm going to sue."

"Hopefully, it won't happen again. It looks like he hit your nose and your mouth pretty hard," Logan said as wiped more blood from her upper lip. She flinched under his touch. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she said then tried to sit as still as she could while trying to keep her tears in her eyes. "It doesn't hurt that bad. It's not the worst that's happened."

"I'm sorry this hurts," Logan said having wiped most of the blood away reached over for antibacterial cream. Logan carefully put the cream on her nose, cheek, and lip. "It's almost done. And on the plus side your nose isn't broken. This antibacterial will help the healing process and keep from leaving scars."

"Thanks," Audrey said. "You're a great help."

"I want to be a doctor someday," Logan said smiling at her then he spotted her arm. "Did this happen tonight?"

Confused she looked at her arm realizing there were three clear scratches that Marcie had given to her. She had almost forgotten about that. "No, it happened a while ago."

"I can wrap that for you, if you want," Logan said. James nodded like saying, 'You should listen to Dr. Logan.'

"Will it help anything?" she asked.

"I can put some cream on it put be sure that it doesn't get infected," Logan explained. "It would probably be good idea even though it's been a couple days."

"Okay," she said holding her arm out for him to put the cream on and wrap it.

James stood by watching this process. He clenched and unclenched his jaw at this sight of Audrey with stitches on her forehead, scratches on her face and arm, and she was beginning to develop a bit of a fat lip. He wished there was something he could do to prevent this from happening to her. He really appreciated her coolness in the situation. Had it been any other girl that he'd gone out with, she would be in tears by now. Audrey just sat on the toilet seat waiting for this to be done and over with.

"There we go," Logan said with his arms like he was presenting a prize to the world. "Almost as good as new."

"Thank you very much," she said looking in the mirror fixing her bangs to cover her scar just so. A move that no one would think much of but James noticed the look of shame in her eyes.

"No problem at all," Logan said. "Can we get you anything else? Would you like some water?"

"Water sounds really good right now," she said smiling softly.

"Coming right up," Logan said as he left the bathroom leaving Audrey and James together with a minimal amount of privacy.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you," James apologized moving closer to Audrey. She stands up coming up short to his height, patting his arm.

"You did really great. I would have never known that you have never been around the paparazzi," she said smiling softly stepping closer to James. He nearly towered over her. "Thanks."

"Yeah," he said lost her green eyes beginning to lean in.

"Here's your wat-oh," Logan said but stopped at the sight of James and Audrey being so close. "It'll be on the counter."

Audrey stepped back from James staring down at the floor. She couldn't believe that almost happened right here in the bathroom. "Well, uhmm… I ruined your towel. I can wash it or burn it. Whatever you prefer."

"It's really just fine," James said hoping to lighten the intense mood he had just created. "Ready to join everyone else?"

"Sure let's do that," she said nodding. He put his arm around her and took her into the living room. Katie and Mrs. Knight were in the kitchen putting groceries away. When Katie saw Audrey standing in the living room her eyes went wide and she dropped the bananas onto the floor.

"Katie," Mrs. Knight said then looked up to find who Katie was staring at. "Oh, hello."

"Hello," Audrey said politely back. She smiled at Katie's open mouth. "Are you a fan?"

Immediately, Katie gained her cool back. "Yeah, but it's cool. You're just a regular person like anyone else who has her songs on the radio and platinum records."

"You want an autograph?" Audrey asked her.

"I would love an autograph!" Katie squealed and ran to her room.

"I'm Mrs. Knight," she said coming to shake Audrey's hand. "I'm Kendall's mother."

"Kendall is…?" she asked looking at the two boys she didn't know. One of them was Hispanic. Kendall turned around and gave her a little wave. "Of course."

Katie rushed back with her journal for Audrey. "Here you go."

"I didn't know you had a journal," Kendall said. Katie shot him a glare that Kendall shrunk back from. She returned her attention back to Audrey with a sweet smile. Audrey just laughed at her sudden changes in attitude.

"Feisty. I like it. What's your name, sweetie?" Audrey asked taking her journal and pen.

"Katie Knight," she said enthusiastically.

"Katie, Thank you for your support. Dream relentlessly and work hard. Your friend, Audrey Austin," Audrey said writing it out. "How's that for you?"

"It's great! Thanks so much!" Katie said as she returned to her room presumably to hide her journal. Mrs. Knight offered Audrey some cookies and milk. She politely declined claiming she needed to get home.

"Thank you everyone for your kindness," Audrey said as she waved good-bye to the occupants of 2J. "You're gonna make a great doctor someday, Logan."

"Come down anytime. Don't be shy," Mrs. Knight called to her just as James shut the door.

"Sorry about all of them," James said as he put his arm around Audrey. "They can get kind of excited. If you know what I mean."

"They're really sweet," Audrey said smiling.

"Yeah," James admitted brightly pushing the elevator button. "They're pretty awesome. Which floor are you on?"

"I'm on the third floor," she said and James pushed the small three on the wall. "I'm sorry our date didn't go as you probably planned."

"Well," he said stroking his chin. "It didn't go at all like I planned."

"Oh," Audrey said a little taken aback and smirking at James. "Really, now?"

"Yeah," James said smiling widely at her confused face taking pleasure that he put it there. "The gentleman is supposed to pick the young lady up to take her out to dinner. Then they stare into each other's eyes. After dinner, they take a long walk under the stars."

Audrey smiled and rolled her eyes at his charm. "Oh, please. Did someone write that for you?"

"That came right from here," he said pretending to be offended and putting his hand over his heart.

"Boy, please," she said rolling her eyes but smiling nonetheless. The doors opened and they walked down the hallway together until they came to Audrey's door. Audrey leaned back on the door. "This night was eventful but not absolutely horrible."

"Can I make it up to you?" James asked Audrey leaning on the wall facing her tilting his down to hers. "I'll take you on a real date. The bet was that I would take you on a date not the other way around."

"Well," Audrey said smirking. "Since it was a bet, I guess I have no other choice. I'm the kind of girl that keeps my word."

"And I'm the kind of that keeps mine," he says as Audrey opens her door and begins to walk in leaving James out but he takes hold of her hand. "Wait. Our next day is going to be great."

He pulls her back out into the hallway close to him. He leans into until their faces are almost touching. Audrey's heart begins to flutter and her mind is yelling at her to run but the adrenaline is being redirected to her heart instead of her legs. His breath is hot on her face and she's is being pulled into his brown eyes. He leans in and at the very last moment Audrey panics and turns away but his lips brush her cheeks. Audrey gasps from surprise and her face is flush.

"I promise," James says giving Audrey's hand a little squeeze. Without another look into his mesmerizing brown eyes Audrey shuts the door behind her.

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! They were super encouraging to read! If you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing let me know. HELPFUL Criticism is always very welcome. Thanks for my loyal peeps!**


	7. Big Time Work

**Big Time Work**

Audrey sits in her nearly clean room at the piano bench writing a new song. Papers were strewn about the floor. Some were completely scribbled out and others were crumpled while some had circles to mark when she comes back to use them. She taps for bass on the keys of her electric piano. Bags hung underneath her eyes from writing from days on end and coffee mugs sat about the room long forgotten. She ignored phone calls from her friends wanting to party, she ignored Kelly trying to get a hold of her, and she ignored texts from James. A knock came from on the other side of the door but Audrey she tried to ignore the outside world.

"Audrey?" Aunt Carrey called softly into the artist's room. "Someone is here to see you."

"Tell whoever it is I'm busy," Audrey said not even looking away from her precious music sheets and piano.

"Audrey," Carrey sighed. "Come down to see him."

Audrey rolled her eyes and slammed down hard on the keys creating a formidable, awful sound. She glared at her aunt as she comes out of the room into the clean apartment that her aunt had fixed it up while Audrey was holed up. Standing politely in the kitchen was an extremely large black man. When she made her way over to him she didn't even reach up to his shoulders.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Gustavo requires your attendance in the studio today," he said in a low voice not giving her a comforting smile of any kind. "I'm Freight Train."

"Tell him I will get back to him," Audrey said as she walked over to her apartment door and opened it. "Now here is the way out. It's the very same way you came in."

"I'm afraid that's not gonna do," he said then looked over at Audrey's aunt. "I will have her back after work."

"What?" Audrey said backing into the door as he walked up to her. The floor underneath him, she could swear, was shaking. He then picked her up and threw her over his broad shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Have a good day, Ms. Rowl," he says then shuts the door behind him.

Audrey didn't go with Freight Train without a fight. She tried kicking, punching, and threatening to sue but none of her tactics worked on him. He brought her faithfully all the way to Gustavo at Rocque Records. She finally gave up and hung limp on his shoulder coming upon the work place. He threw her down on the lobby couch then blocked the doorway. Audrey glared at the man waiting for Gustavo to come out and yell at her.

"Do you get a joy from kidnapping people from their homes?" Audrey asked but he just stood silent. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Audrey!" Gustavo yelled from the recording booth. "Get in here!"

Audrey gave him one last grimace before entering the recording booth. Kelly was waiting in the chair, writing on her clipboard. Gustavo glared at Audrey through his yellow sunglasses. Audrey popped her hip out waiting for the verbal abuse to make her feel guilty and work hard.

"Today, we going to finish recording Piece of me and work on the music video," Gustavo said through gritted teeth. Audrey's jaw nearly dropped at how much he was trying to be pleasant. "The music is already in the booth for you."

Without a single word, Audrey complied with Gustavo's desire. She sang the song just as he wrote it and admitted to herself that the lyrics weren't that bad. He had even changed a lot of the song the way she had sung it previously. She even let slip a smile that Kelly noticed when she did she smacked Gustavo. By the time that he looked it was replaced with her usual smirk. Then came the discussion about the music video, ending this beautiful work day.

"That's stupid," Audrey said. "We should probably get another director for this video."

"How about a crowd of people following you trying to pull you down but you end you overcome this obstacle," the director said.

"Like people chasing me down in the middle of a street?" Audrey asked him and he nodded his head vigorously. "No thanks. Next?"

"I can't work with this!" the director yelled from frustration. Audrey had been shooting down every single idea he came up with. "She is too… ah!"

Audrey laughed at his frustration which responded in Kelly, Gustavo and the director grimacing at her. "How about a club scene but the paparazzi won't leave me alone?"

"That's absolutely-" the director began to shout, "brilliant."

"Really?" Gustavo and Kelly both asked him.

"Yes," the director said as Audrey smiled victoriously. "This is a part of who she is and who are we to deny that this isn't her? And she has shot everything else down."

"We need a lot of people for that," Kelly said. "That's a lot of actors to pay."

"Seriously?" Audrey asked. "I live in a place for the wannabe famous. Who wouldn't want to get exposure in one of my videos?"

"Choreography?" Kelly asked.

"You'll still have to pay for that but I know someone perfect for the job," Audrey said. "Do you want me to start working on it now?"

"Really?" Gustavo asked with complete shock.

"Yeah," Audrey said. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no!" Kelly answered for Gustavo. "There's a dance studio downstairs. I can show you where it is."

"Kelly," Gustavo yelled. "When are the dogs going to be here?"

"They will be here in a few minutes," Kelly said as she walked Audrey out of the door into the hallway of boy bands.

"Dogs?" Audrey asked Kelly ignoring all the boy band posters.

"Big Time Rush is Gustavo's other project besides you," Kelly explained. "They're from Minnesota and got signed a while ago."

"Is it another boy band?" Audrey asked with a bit of disgust. "Am I the only project that hasn't been a boy band?"

"Well, Big Time Rush is a very good band," Kelly said. "Have you heard of them before?"

"No, I don't need to," Audrey said blowing them off. "I've heard every other boy band. They're pretty much all the same. 'I'll do anything for you, girl, even though in real life I'm a total prat.' No thank you."

"I think they could change your opinion," Kelly said sticking up for them. "Maybe you'll get to meet them. Anyways, this is the studio."

Kelly led Audrey into a brightly lit room. An entire wall consisted of a mirror and a bar. The floor was concrete and a large stereo sat in the corner giving it a hole in the wall feel. The coolness of the room swept over Audrey's skin. She smiled at the thought of rehearsal here.

"This is perfect," Audrey said. Kelly smiled handing her the demo CD of her newly recorded song. "I will definitely get started."

She gave Heather a quick text and popped in the CD. She listened to the recording from the other side for the first time. She nodded approvingly to the beat. Catching sight of herself in the mirror, she stood in her gray sweats and Beatles t shirt. She knotted the shirt above her belly and began stretching. She turned the radio up loud as she warmed up her dance skills. Not very long after, Heather showed up beaming from ear to ear.

"Do you know who's upstairs?" She asked as she through her wavy blonde hair into a pony. Heather didn't wait for an answer. "Big Time Rush! They are so cute!"

"Whatever, Heather," Audrey laughed.

"You should put them in your video," Heather said as she smirked. "There's an easy on the eyes brunette I wouldn't mind getting close to."

"Maybe I will," Audrey laughed at Heather as she goofed off getting warmed up to dance.

Heather was the classic blonde: ditzy and boy crazy but she could dance better than anyone Audrey has ever met. After listening to 'Piece of Me' and discussing the video, Heather started coming up with dance combos. Although Audrey had danced plenty it was not her strongest point in life. Heather broke everything down as simply as she could. Audrey would hold a pose as Heather would kick one of her feet out or replace her hips. After a couple hours and glistening in sweat the girls agreed to be done for the day.

"Have you heard about Marcie?" Heather asked spinning like a ballerina.

"No, I haven't," Audrey said laying flat on the floor absolutely beat from the rehearsal. "I've been trying to keep her out of my mind."

"She's been going on a lot of talk shows for her new movie recently," Heather said not dropping the subject. "She's been saying things about you."

"So?" Audrey said shortly. "Who is really going to listen to her anyways?"

"Well," Heather said sitting down next to Audrey. "I think you might need to do a little bit of damage control. Everyone has been asking her about the car accident and your personal life. Marcie isn't really holding anything back."

"Seriously?" Audrey swore, getting off the floor. "Maybe I can get an interview with a magazine or something. I'm going to talk with my producer about it."

Heather smiled, "Can I come with?"

"You want to see Big Time Rush again?" Audrey smirked and Heather's smile grew wider. "Whatever."

"Yes!" Heather said jumping up and pulling Audrey all the way up to the recording booth. "They are so hot. Wait til you see 'em! But I call the brunette."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Audrey asked trying to wrench out Heather's grip.

"Yeah," she said letting go of Audrey and leading the way into the booth. "But I can look."

"_You seem so hard to know. Say goodbye, say hello. Then you say it's time to go."_

Audrey stopped just inside of the booth as a tall man and his security guard turned to stare at Audrey and Heather. Gustavo and Kelly immediately turned to glare at the girls as well. Kelly put a single finger to her lips to signify her to be quiet.

"From the top, dogs!" Gustavo yelled at who Audrey guessed was Big Time Rush. Audrey and Heather stood behind Gustavo and Kelly. Audrey's jaw dropped seeing Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James sitting in the booth.

"_Here I am. There you are. Why does it seem so far?" _

Audrey stared at James with wide eyes. He was in a boy band. One of the most detestable things to grace this earth, or so Audrey thought because the smile that James was giving Audrey was shooting a blush across her cheeks.


End file.
